


Our place

by LonelySunflower



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mention of the assault but Nothing really explicit, Sorry I don't know how to tag, proud boyfriends, talking a tiny bit about Milan, this them going back to the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySunflower/pseuds/LonelySunflower
Summary: Robbe and Sander go back to the bar where the assault happened
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Our place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first work, sorry if it's not well written or if my English is bad I'm new to this and I'm certainly not a native...  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Don't be afraid to leave comments❤
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ironymane

Woensdag 20:20

Robbe felt safe. Sander and him were walking together. He was still thinking about how long it took them to find each other. He felt privileged to be Sander’s boyfriend, he was so passionate about everything he did. Robbe couldn’t believe he was his. Holding Sander’s hand was like holding his whole world yet he felt nervous. What if these guys were here again? What if they recognized them? What if they- 

As he felt Sander squeezing his hand all his thoughts disappeared.

“Are you okay? We can do this another time if you want? Let’s not rush this.”

Sander felt anxious too. He didn’t want to push Robbe, he knew he had struggled with homophobia his whole life and he didn’t want to rush all of this. Even if he knew Robbe loved him Sander couldn’t help but think about the fact that he could, one day, scare or make him uncomfortable. So, he decided it would be better if he stuck to what Robbe wanted. Of course, he had his say in the subject but when it came to something Robbe felt insecure about he preferred letting Robbe take charge for the two of them.

And so, Sander said “Come let’s get home. I’m sorry I made you do this, it’s obviously too early”

And as they were turning around, Robbe realized it had to be done. He had hidden himself his whole life trying to please others. But he was tired and he knew he didn’t need to pretend to be someone else with Sander.

“No”

He started walking in the bar’s direction but he was suddenly stopped by Sander who had a concerned look his face.

“Robbe what are you doing? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. You don’t need to apologize. You’re trying to make me feel better, really there’s no need to blame yourself. I don’t want to get home. I’m home as long as I’m with you. And I want to do it, just the two of us” 

“Like always. You’re my home too.”

They stayed there for a moment, in the middle of the street staring deep in each other’s eyes trying to find some kind of strength.

Robbe was the first to break the eye contact, determined to confront this place. Their place. The one who had been stolen from them. The one he wanted to get back.

They walked holding the other one strongly. But as soon as they arrived in front of this whole place Robbe froze. Seeing this bar where he had felt so overwhelmed by his feelings for Sander even if it was the very beginning of their relationship, imagining them walking to the place they had tied their bikes, remembering how he didn’t ever want to let Sander go and how he had lost him for more than a week after that night. And as he laid his eyes on that alley, he felt two arms reaching for him.

As soon as Sander saw Robbe eyes watering he needed to show him he was here.

Robbe turned around and hugged him. He finally let it all out. They had talked about the assault a thousand times but Robbe hadn’t fully realized how hurt he had been. And as he cried, his head buried in Sander’s neck he heard Sander’s breath get heavy, he heard him whisper that it was going to be alright as long as they faced it together and that he loved him infinitely.

After a while Sander had also started to cry. He cried for many reasons. Relief, love, sorrow, he maybe even felt happy they could get through this together. How in all these dark experiences they still had found some light in each other.

Later that night, they entered the bar bringing back happier memories. Robbe relived everything, he felt everything once again. They sat at the bar and ordered two beers. They hadn’t talked much, everything that had to be said had been translated by soft glances and comforting touches, hugs, promises… 

“God, I’m so proud of you.” Sander said looking at him with puffed eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m proud of us.” Robbe answered “I’m okay, this is a lot though. But it feels good to know that I now can come here with you, no matter how hard it is. Tonight, we’ve done it. Thank you for being here for me. How are you?”

“I’m okay, a little sad but I’m fine. I’m happy we did this we cannot let them run our lives”

“C-…Can we try to go in that alley later? I need to do this…” Robbe asked shyly.

Sander cupped his face with his hands making Robbe look at him “Hey, look at me.” Robbe turned his face to look right in his lover’s eyes “We’ll do whatever we need to do. Okay?”

“Okay.” Robbe whispered while letting a sigh of relief escape from his mouth.

Woensdag 21:19

Before turning to the corner to face the alley sander grabbed the brunet’s arm to make sure he was ready to do it. He only answered with a quick a nod to reassure the older boy.

Robbe intertwined their fingers and faced the alley. The two boys looked at each other remembering what happened there. How they had been torn apart. How these guys left after punching them. How it brought all the internalized homophobia back to Robbe’s mind. How it reminded Sander that somehow all the bright things that came into his life ended up as dark as he was.

But now it was different they supported each other, they knew they were loved and they knew nothing and no one could break them apart.

Sander grabbed his backpack as if he was searching for something- He took out a gay pride flag and some spray cans…

“I thought you could hang the flag here (he said while showing Robbe the wall) while I draw something” the blond one said unsure if it was a bad idea or not.

Robbe tugged on sander’s leather jacket to bring him closer and kiss him. Even if Robbe couldn’t decide if he should or not feel safe in this alley he didn’t care as long as they were together.

The kiss was slow full of tenderness to contrast with the violence of the last time they were here. After kissing for a while, they hugged, proud of being who they are, proud of being together in every universe that could exist. 

Because as Milan had said to him “they are the problem not you, Robbe”

Sander put on some music (Bowie of course) they started doing what Sander had planned for them.  
When they finally finished sander hugged Robbe by behind and whispered “I’m always here for you. ik zie u graag”

On their way back, they felt lighter and stronger.

That night, when they finally arrived at Robbe’s they exchanged sweet kisses, and snuggled together in bed, holding one another as tight as possible as a way to remind themselves that they will always be each other’s safe place

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, the comments, the hits!❤  
> I didn't expect this!  
> Thank you so much, Love you


End file.
